What's in a Name
by Chibi-Chan120
Summary: *One Shot* 6927 ...TYL! Tsuna has a surprise waiting for him one Italian midnight as the result of a rather precarious bet… Enjoy minna-san!


Hey guys

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this probably crappy Fanfic. It is the resulting brain child of a two day cold and Tylenol cold. It's slight 6927 ( Mukuro x Tsuna, for all those who haven't figured out the weird numbering system strangely assigned to this particular series…it took me a while to figure it out myself).**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...T-T…**

**Summary: TYL! Tsuna has a surprise waiting for him one Italian midnight as the result of a rather precarious bet… Enjoy minna-san!**

**What's in a Name**

**General P.O.V**

Tonight, like most nights, found twenty-seven-year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi, tenth generation boss and head of the Vongola Family, staring at the moon as it glowed in the Italian night sky. Most nights, Tsuna found this sight to be soothing, but not tonight. Tonight he was exhausted to the point where he could not sleep. His Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato, had gotten into yet another fight with the Varia leader, Xanxus, and the fighting pair had wreaked havoc all over the Vongola mansion, causing billions of dollars of damage as well as breaking countless priceless artifacts that were scattered around the house, presumably for safe keeping. It had taken Tsuna until noon to break up the fight, which has started bright and early as usual, and it had taken him the rest of the day to clean up the mess they had created and to take care of the resulting mountain of paperwork. Tsuna yawned. 'It's best not to dwell on unpleasant things at this time of night.' With that, Tsuna put on his pajamas and got ready for bed.

Being a mafia boss, Tsuna was naturally aware of his surroundings, this ability increased by his Hyper Intuition. However, due to his exhausted state of mind, he did not realize something was amiss. Had he been more aware on this particular evening, he would have noticed the sudden silence of the usually chirping crickets and he would have felt the ominous and foreboding presence closing in around him. As it was, the young mafia boss sighed as his sleep clouded mind slipped into and exhausted sleep, unaware of the impending danger.

**Tsuna P.O.V**

Tsuna startled awake, his heart pounding in his chest, to an all too familiar and terrifying 'kufufufu.' His eyes snapped open to reveal his Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro, perched on the end of his bed. "Well shit," Tsuna muttered so…eloquently. This just caused another round of 'kufufufu's. "Good evening, young Vongola, it seems I have disturbed your sleep." Tsuna grimaced, how the hell had he missed Mukuro sneaking up on him?? Dammit, he was screwed! "You have in indeed, Mukuro-san" replied Tsuna. 'Always best to start out polite….even it fit IS Mukuro.' The young man with the red and blue eyes grinned. "You know what this means Vongola….I win." Tsuna cursed silently; well aware of the consequences, but hoping for a brief moment that Mukuro would allow him to play dumb, though it wasn't likely. "I have no idea what you could mean, Mukuro." Mukuro's grin fell slightly and he raised an eyebrow. "You know exactly I mean, Vongola, but I will humor you. I am referring to our little wager, a bet if you will." Tsuna flinched, that's exactly what he'd been afraid of. "B...Bet?? I don't recall a b…bet." Mukuro's grin broadened. "Do not be coy with me, Tsuna, it does not become you, but let me refresh your memory. About a month ago, you and I made a bet saying if that I were to catch you unawares anytime, anyplace, that I would be allowed to name my reward. I caught you by surprise tonight young, stupid, Vongola and now, I'm going to collect my prize." As he said this, a heavy mist filled the room and Tsuna felt his consciousness slipping. "Goodnight, Vongola." That was the last thing Tsuna heard as blackness overcame him.

Tsuna woke sluggishly, groggily. He slowly became aware of the fact that he was waking up. He began to remember the events of the previous night, the details coming back in full clarity. 'Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! I'm screwed, the Vongola Family is screwed, and the World is screwed! Mukuro has taken over my body and…" Tsuna's inner rant was cut short by the realization of an acute pain on the top of his hip. He hissed in pain as he rolled down the top of his pajama bottoms to reveal the source of the pain. What he saw there left him completely flabbergasted to the point of speechlessness. There, on the inside of his hip was tattooed the characters for "Rokudo…..Mukuro." When Tsuna was able to get a hold of himself, the only thing he was able to say, or rather yell, was "WHAT THE FUCK?!" This outburst alerted the Vongola household and the perpetrator that the young Vongola boss had discovered the new addition to his body.

**The End**


End file.
